


The Secret

by Matsir



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsir/pseuds/Matsir
Summary: “I – I can’t stop – it’s part of me now. I thought you’d understand why.”





	The Secret

“Psst, Alice, it’s me.”

_“Hutch! Ya’ll come on in.”_

“Did you get it?”

_“Yeah, but are you sure, sugar? Lying to everyone? To Starsky? This ain’t like you.”_

“I – I can’t stop – it’s part of me now. I thought you’d understand why.”

_“It’s okay, Hutch. I’ll help you, you can trust me, it’ll be our little secret.”_

“You’re a good friend and a helluva lady, Alice. I – uh, don’t feel safe doing this at home – so… can I – would you?”

_“Why, sure! Just you relax now, handsome. Alice and Miss Clairol’s Starshine Blond hair lightener will fix you right up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 7, 2017 for LJ Me and Thee 100 Challenge 395: Hair


End file.
